GameModes
In Super Nick Games there are many different game modes with more to come. Game modes are introducted in to Super Nick Games in November 2015. Game modes allow each minigames with different type of game play types. Here are the list of game modes in the current nick games: Survival This is the most common game modes on minigames. All you have to do in this game mode is survive for a given time and don't die. In this game mode it's possible for more than 1 players to win the minigame. Here are the minigames that support this game mode: #4 Corners Town #Clock Hop #Convoy Craze #Crate & Peril #Crumbling Crates #Disappearing Platforms #Hexagon Havoc #Kill Bot Survival #Musical Chairs #Easter Island #Coin Heaven Sudden Death This game mode is like Survival game mode but your health decreases overtime until it gets to 1hp left. You might be struggling to survive due to the fact so that you can't buy pain pills if you have low health. This game mode appears on minigames that you take damage on hazards. Also in this game mode, you can't buy healing items such as pain pills and the up comming med kit. Here are the list of minigames that use this game mode: #4 Corners Town #Clock Hop #Crate & Peril #Kill Bot Survival Race In this game mode you must get to the finish line before anyone else does. It is not possible for more than 1 player to win a minigame with a race game mode that is currently running. Usually minigames with this game mode usually have a high difficulty level due to the fact that only 1 player out of 24 players in a server won the minigame. The good news that if you win a minigame that has a race game mode that is currently running you get 250 player points instead of the normal 100. Here are the list of minigames that support this game mode: #Cliffhangers #Fun Run #Horse Race #Locked Out #Mount Stela Boss In this game mode you must defeat an enemy with a large amount of health usually around 12,500HP with all it's attacks. You need good amount of team work in order to win the boss battle unless your a MLG player. After players defeated the boss battle enemy you must go find a chest around the boss battle map within 30 seconds and claim the chest before the time is up. Usually the reward is around 480$ - 640$. You get more experience points on maps with BOSS game modes that minigames with 5 starts difficulty level. Only a few available minigames can be played with Boss Battle game mode since the majority of minigames with BOSS game mode are event / holiday maps which is only temporary. Mount Stela is currently only 24/7 available boss battle minigame for all players to play. Here are the list of minigames that use this game mode: # Mount Stela # Easter Island # Christmas Village *NOTE 1: Even though you won the minigame in BOSS game mode it still shows the game over screen but don't worry about that since the minigames lost won't count unless you died during the chest grabbing part of the boss battle. *NOTE 2: You don't get any player points for winning boss battle maps and double experience feature does not apply for the boss battle game mode type. Infection In this game mode , avoid being infected be the last one standing to win within a given amount of time. All players will get one free pain pills. If your infected your health will decrease fast until your dead. If an infected player with a virus dies, an random surviving player will have the virus and the player who infected the other player gets the kill reward. The only way to disinfect your self is to touch another player. When giving a virus to another player there is about 5 seconds cool down. Also infected players walk faster due to balancing reasons. You can of course by pain pills and other healing items to slow down the progression of a virus. Players that win this minigame in this game mode gets the same 250 players points reward as in race game mode. It's not possible for more than 1 players to win in this game mode. Here are the list of minigames that use this game mode: # 4 Corners Town # Bernkastel Kues Square # Bloxberg Square FFA ( Free For All ) In this game mode you can use your own weapon to fight other players. All players will spawn with double the health they usually have, *example: 100hp = 200hp, 125HP = 250HP, 140HP = 280HP. You must be the last one standing to win and again only 1 player can win in this game mode. Here are the list of minigames that support this game mode: # 4 Corners Town # Sword Fights On The Heights # Bernkastel Kues Square PVP ( Person Versus Person ) This game mode is like FFA but you can not use your own weapons to fight other players and you must use weapons provided by the minigame. Players still spawn with double health just like FFA. Here are the list of minigames that support this game mode: # Spleef # Sword Fights On The Heights # Easter Island SBF ( Snowball Fight ) Players have fun throwing deadly snowballs at other players. All players will spawn with 100HP with no items and armours equipped on them. List of minigames that support this game mode: # Northpole Outskirts TMM ( The Mad Murderer ) This game mode is like Murder Mystery game on roblox. If the murderer dies then all the surviving players wins the minigame. The innocents must witness things that the murderer did and report it to the sheriff. Then it's the sheriff jobs to kill the murderer. If the sheriff fails to do his/her job then the murderer kills all the surviving players but the murderer and then the murderer wins the minigame. Here are a list of minigames that will support this game mode. # 4 Corners Town # Bernkastel Kues Square # Cliffhangers # Bloxberg Square Zombie Survival Players must survive from the zombies for 5 minutes. Notes: * It's recommended you bring one healing item and one armour with the most health available for your rank. Examples: If your rank at rank 8 - 12 then use standard armour, If your rank 13-24 then use intermediate armour. If your rank 25-29, then use master armour. Also if your rank 5 - 8 you should use energy armour. If your below rank 5 then It's best to stick together to survive. * Armours with fireproofs are also protected against fire elemental zombies. Zombie Survival ELI Same thing like zombie survival but instead, survivors must kill 100 zombies to win the game instead of surviving for 5 minutes. That just about all the available game modes on Super Nick Games. More game modes will be added here as the game goes through updates. Category:Minigames Category:Features